


when your bf calls you at three am

by dimensional_ghost



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Relationships, Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, craig comforts him, don't mind me, hell yes, i freaking love creek, tweek has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensional_ghost/pseuds/dimensional_ghost
Summary: Tweek rarely sleeps because of nightmares haunting his mind, so he calls the only person he knows will answer the phone even in the middle of the night. He calls Craig Tucker.





	when your bf calls you at three am

**Author's Note:**

> when I'm sad, I always think that these two are really canon to cheer myself up. it always works.

"Tweekers, why are you calling at 3 am...? Go to sleep, we have school tomorrow..." Craig said with a groggy voice, too sleepy to open his eyes.  


"I...had, a _-ah!-_ a nightmare..." The blonde replied with not even a hint of sleepiness in his trembling voice.  


Craig sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hand.

"D'you wanna talk about it?"

"...N-No, I just wanted to, uh..."

"You just wanted to...?"

"I-Ijustwantedtohearyourvoice..!" He blurted out, embarassed at his stupid request. Craig smiled, laying in bed once again.

"Okay. Yeah, sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Uhm...Gah! W-Whatever you want."

And so, he talked. He talked about school, about how Stripe seemed to eat more lettuce those days, he even talked about the first time he met Tweek.

"Y'know, uh..I never told you this, but..Thanks. For always sticking with me. I really like you, Tweekers."

_Silence._

"Tweek...? You there, honey?"  


Hearing his boyfriend's soft snores, Craig let out a sigh _(no, he wasn't smiling, he definitely wasn't...or maybe, he was.)_

"Goodnight, Tweek. See you at school tomorrow." Craig said in a whisper, hanging up.


End file.
